Isano
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Summoning Technique (Blue Jays) Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane Water Release: Wild Water Wave Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Tearing Torrent Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique |tools= Kunai, Explosive Tag, Bandages, Katana, Senbon }} Personality Isano has a bit of a naïve and innocent personality. She is initially shy, but once she opens up, she's nice and sweet to the people she likes, but can be downright blunt and rude to a person she dislikes depending on how much she dislikes them. She is usually initially very polite to everyone around her when she speaks to them, but shows her informal side to the people she is very close with. She is an extremely loyal person to the point where she is blinded by it and will follow someone into the darkest descent. The people she cares about become her priority and her reason for continuing on with her life. She has a bit of a hit or miss temper depending on the situation. Her anger sometimes erupts violently, leading to usually comedic moments in which she reverts to almost childish behavior such as kicking people's shins. Also very worrisome, she tends to get nervous when she thinks someone is upset or sick or when she thinks she has made a mistake. This occasionally consumes her to the point of panic. When she was younger, she was a bit of a troublemaker, pulling pranks on the people around her and telling jokes, but upon leaving Kyogakure, has become a bit more serious, though she still loves a good joke and tries to get people to smile and laugh. Though no longer the troublemaker, she finds herself in predicaments quite often being a bit danger prone. As a kunoichi, Isano comes off as a bit cold, completely opposite of her true personality. She has a defiant, yet obedient nature. When superiors give her an order, she typically carries it out, but she also voices her opinion on the nature of the task. She comes off as merciless, but is in fact, compassionate to the plights of those around her, typically hesitating to kill those around her. All Isano really wants is to make the world around her safer and she's willing to go to great lengths to do so. History Isano has no clue where she is or her who her family is. All she recalled was the name "Isano." She took that name and gave herself a birthday, it being the day her memories first start. Kyogakure Unable to recall where she was from, she traveled from village to village until she finally came to Kyogakure. She lived there from some time and was taken under the wing of the ANBU captain. During this time, she was a happy girl and a bit of a troublemaker. Everywhere she went, there was some sort of mischief to come, ranging from little things such as her little "jokes" in which she teased people and her pranks, which would only cause damage to the recipient's pride. Despite this mischievous side to her, she would always help her fellow villagers and shinobi and would do everything she could to get them to smile and laugh, even if it was at her own expense. There was more than one instance where she had decided to change, but just could not seem to shake that fiery personality of hers. She was sheltered and would hide behind the man she considered her "brother" whenever she got into trouble. After some time in the village, Isano met a boy her age named Rinn. Initially, Isano treated him like everyone else and soon, he became to recipient of her sometimes harsh amusements. But what Isano didn't know was that the boy had feelings for her. Not until towards the end of her time in Kyogakure, was she aware of the boy's feelings. Rinn admitted his feelings to her and they were briefly together, the relationship ending with Rinn's newfound quest for power. Issues arose in the village involving the people she considered her surrogate family, causing her happiness to be crushed. Isano decided she needed time away from what she had considered her home village. She left the village and began travelling around again, encountering many faces along the way. Iwagakure, Kusagakure, and Naraku While in Iwagakure, she earned the rank of genin, having skipped out on her testings in Kyogakure. Things were fine, until she was approached by a sinister man and not fully realizing his intentions, became his minion and carried out parts of his evil plans. Isano's natural need to feel like she belonged caused her to look past Naraku's darkness and she agreed to follow him. Travelling to Kusagakure, she was given a curse mark which changed her into a more violent person and brought on a slow dissent into insanity which was only subdued by her writing poetry and a stone that Naraku gave her. Isano aided Naraku in causing small disturbances in the village. Despite the oncoming madness and bloodthirst, the teen was able to distinguish the difference between herself and the person she was becoming. Isano was dissatisfied with who she was becoming, but felt helpless to stop it. She managed to escape his influence upon meeting a man named Akumu, who helped her leave Kusagakure and realize that there was a way to escape her fate. Arriving in Amegakure and Return to Kusagakure: Past Revealed On her way to Amegakure, Isano crossed paths with two people. The first being the Uzumaki clan leader Shinko. Shinko sealed away Isano's curse mark, alleviating her of her madness. Isano expressed her gratitude and the man gave her a kunai with a seal on it. She was told that if she ever needed his help, to concentrate her chakra into the seal and he would come right away. The second person was Hana, the Head of the Medical Corps in Sunagakure at the time. She asked Hana to take her on as a student in medical ninjutsu, to which she agreed. Upon arrival to Amegakure, she found herself in the middle of a spar between the Sandaime Amekage, Styx, and Akumu. She aided Akumu only minorly, being told to mostly stay out of the battle by him. After the battle, she was given the rank of Chuunin and ended up returning to Kusagakure with the Amekage and Akumu. There, the trio encountered Naraku once again and he voiced his displeasure at the fact that his former minion was rid of the cursed seal and therefore retained her free will. They had a brief interaction with him and were soon welcomed into the home of Chio, the Amekage's brother, and his wife, Himawari. Himawari had recently given birth to their twin children and Styx had decided to pay a visit to the new family. During her spare time, she encountered a man named Ikamashi Takashi. The two began to talk and they sparred for fun. During the spar, Isano lost control of her emotions after being angered by the man and took on a whole other persona, the Demon of the Flames. Upon gaining control of her mind, she had no memory of what had transpired. After sparring, they told each other a little about themselves and Takashi went with her to the house she woke up in as a child. As they investigated the house, she found a picture album after a ceiling had caved in and began going through it, finding pictures of her and her family. While looking through the album, Takashi's dead relative emerged, Kanji. The two fought Kanji, who was revealed to be reanimated and under someone's control. Upon Kanji's defeat, the old man, Hanamuro emerged revealing Isano's past as Koizumi Isano, who was also a childhood friend of Takashi's. A battle ensued after Hanamuro injured Takashi. Using teamwork, the two defeated Hanamuro and returned to Kusagakure with her memories returned. Isano was the youngest child and daughter of Koizumi Senji and Nanako. She had an older brother named Kyo. When Isano was a toddler, Hanamuro broke into the Koizumi home and sealed the Demon of Flames inside of her. Upon discovering what had transpired, Senji and Nanako took Kyo and Isano to the Ikamashi to have the demon removed, but the seal was too powerful. On the visit to the Ikamashi, Isano befriended Takashi and the two became very close. At the age of 9, Isano lost control and burned the Koizumi house down, killing her parents by mistake. Kyo returned home and vowed to hate Isano for the rest of his life. Hanamuro sealed off her memories, causing Isano's amnesia for a good portion of her life. At least... she thinks... A New Life After the trio returned to Amegakure, the Sadaime's in-laws, along with their children and the medic known as Kuro, came from Kusagakure to visit. Isano met them briefly before they left. Soon after, Akumu disappeared, leaving Isano alone again. Seeing no point in remaining in Amegakure, Isano decided to start travelling again, stopping in Iwagakure before she decided to seek out the Sandaime Amekage to learn paper ninjutsu. After continuously losing track of him, she decided to head over to Uzushiogakure to visit Shinko and complete her medical ninjutsu training from Hana. She is currently in Uzushiogakure. Appearance Isano has a long, flowing white hair and occasionally wears a black ribbon to keep it from getting in her face in either a braid or a ponytail. She has light blue eyes that can be easily read by others, truly the window to her soul. She usually wears a black short sleeved shirt with white designs that falls off her shoulders, a black tank top beneath the short sleeve shirt, black shorts and ninja sandals that reach right below her knees. When she's relaxing, Isano lets her hair down and wears a loose dark blue shirt with sleeves that end at her elbows, black leggings that end right below her knees, and kung fu shoes. She's very petite in appearance and is sometimes mistaken for a child at first glance based on her height. Blue jays